indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings Scavenger Hunt
Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings Scavenger Hunt is a Flash-based web game developed by LucasArts to promote the release of the Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings video game and spread across several popular websites. Starting at the StaffofKings.com website, players can play as Indiana Jones retrieving different artifacts from different locations around the world in different mini-games. Each mini-game is hidden on a different website, including Wikia (StaffofKings), MySpace, MTV.com, and Facebook. Unlocking treasures will yield player rewards including computer wallpapers, exclusive avatars, and more. Behind the scenes * StaffofKings.com is a website redirect to http://www.lucasarts.com/games/indianajones/ * Nur Ab Sal is mentioned in the text accompanying the Mayan tomb part of the game, although he is not part of the Staff of Kings game. Game tips * To retrieve the Mayan Statue in the jungles of Panama (located at IndianaJones.Wikia StaffofKings), the player must whip in order: a rock on the jungle floor, the left statue head, the right statue head, and a tree branch. Retrieving the statue will reward the player with exclusive wallpaper downloads. * To retrieve the Golden Bowl from an establishment in San Francisco's Chinatown (located at MySpace.com), the player must whip in order: the pool table, the piano, the register in the back, a fountain on the far right, the main ceiling chandelier. Retrieving the bowl will reward the player with exclusive avatar downloads. * To retrieve the Nubian Plate from the Sudanese temple (located at MTV.com), the player must memorize a pattern of flashing lights and colors and then enter in the sequence properly, similar to the Simon electronic game. Retrieving the plate will reward the player with an exclusive video on Star Wars.com of the playable Han Solo character in Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings video game. * To retrieve the Sultan's Bottle from a bazaar in Istanbul (located at Facebook.com), the player must memorize a pattern of colored items, then as a key replays tones and colors related to those items, the player selects the related items, similar to the Simon electronic game. Retrieving the bottle will reward the player with the download of an exclusive fan toolkit. * Once the four artifacts are retrieved, the player can journey aboard the Odin. Traveling to the Odin will reward the player with another Flash game for Staff of Kings. Gameplay uses the arrow keys to move Indiana Jones across a set of moving stones, similar to the Frogger arcade game. Appearances Characters *Indiana Jones *Magnus Völler *Nur-Ab-Sal *Archie *Blind Duck *Kingston *Juggernaut *Cook *Maggie *Marcus *Mobil Fighter *Pigeon Man *Rolph Berserker *Sudo *Suzy Locations *San Francisco **Chinatown ***Lao Che Lounge *Panama **Tomb *Sudan **ancient Sudanese temple *Istanbul **Bazaar Vehicles *''Odin'' Artifacts *Golden Bowl *Mayan Statue *Nubian Plate *Sultan's Bottle See also *Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings *''Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings'' (novel) *Indiana Jones Wikia: Mayan Statue mini-game External links *Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings Scavenger Hunt Main Page *MySpace.com: Golden Bowl mini-game *MTV.com: Nubian Plate mini-game *Facebook.com: Sultan's Bottle mini-game *Exclusive Han Solo Gameplay Video *Exclusive Flash Game pl:Indiana Jones and the Staff of Kings Scavenger Hunt Category:Computer and Video Games